The Sweetness of Chocolate
by Knight of L-sama
Summary: Chocolate is in need of love, and who better to give it to her than the love of her life? Please R&R! [Spoilers!]


A/N: Wow…I'm finally branching off from Slayers fanfics…and I get Sorcerer Hunters?! What a cowinkidink huh? Well, since you guys don't know me, I'll just get to the fanfic and be done with it.

Oh, this has a spoiler of the ending, since this takes place after it. Don't read this if you haven't seen it or don't want to know it until you find out by watching/reading it yourself! Otherwise…Enjoy!

[Insert Normal Disclaimer Here- i.e. I don't own Sorcerer Hunters]

**The Sweetness of Chocolate**

Carrot watched Chocolate as he ate. The Sorcerer Hunters were gathered around the table eating dinner at an inn. A week had passed since they had been confronted by Zaha Torte and they had come out beaten up, but alive and victorious. When the normally quiet Tira confessed her feelings to Carrot, it had reawakened the human inside of the God of Destruction, and all had been well, in the end. Taking confidence from Tira and Carrot, Marron and Gateau confessed their feelings for each other soon afterwards, which meant, in a party of five, there was no one there for Chocolate. By choosing Tira, Carrot had left Chocolate feeling abandoned; he could see it in her eyes. Ever since then, she had been amazingly quiet and reserved, only talking when asked a question, and even those responses were monosyllabic.

The Chocolate that Carrot had grown up and traveled with had faded, only a soulless shell remained intact. He had known this would happen from the beginning, which was why he had taken so long to choose one over the other. In actuality, he really hadn't planned to choose either of them, just to spare the other one of the feeling of total abandonment- what Chocolate was feeling now. Carrot was startled out of his thoughts when Chocolate suddenly stood up, her dinner finished. Wordlessly, she pushed in her chair and walked slowly up the stairs to her room.

A low growl emitted from Carrot's throat, disgusted with himself that he still had done nothing to soothe Chocolate's hurt feelings. Well that would change. Tonight. Taking a deep breath, he calmed himself before turning to Tira. She was watching him with a small, curious smile. With her normal tinted glasses replaced by magical invisible glasses (contacts), he saw the same worried look in her own eyes. She knew that her presence only made it worse, so she had done basically nothing to appease Chocolate. He smiled back at her, and leaned towards her ear. He whispered something to her, and her eyes widened in surprise.

"Are you-" Tira stopped, and sighed. She nodded up at Carrot. "I trust you. Go ahead; I just hope it works."

Carrot slipped her a bag of gold underneath the table as he gave her a peck on the cheek. "Thanks, I hope it does, too. Here, if nothing else, take yourself out for a night on the town. You can go with Marron and Gateau for company, but don't tell them what I'm going to do. Good night. Sweet Dreams."

Tira smiled, watching Carrot stand up. "Good night, dear."

Carrot smiled back, before bidding Marron and Gateau 'good night' as well. He headed up the stairs after Chocolate. Looking at the two companions left, Tira grinned. "Who wants to go shopping?"

Both of them agreed immediately, saying that this town was known for having unique souvenirs. Tira nodded as she pocketed the money. She desperately hoped that Carrot could get through to her sister. While he was the best chance to make things better, he also had a chance of making things that much worse. Fortunately, Lady Luck was shining down on Carrot that evening.

Chocolate gazed out at the town, leaning against her balcony ledge. The full moon shone brilliantly in the sky, shedding light on the still bustling city. Street lamps were lit, emulating the moon's brightness. Chocolate let out a dazed sigh. Her mind wandered back to her previous thoughts. She had naturally been surprised when Carrot and Tira announced that they were going to get married by the end of the month. She feinted being happy for them, but ever since, her mood became more and more transparent until it was obvious that she didn't feel much of anything, much less happy. The more she got used to the idea of the love of her life choosing her little sister over her, the more she realized…she was lonely… for love. If not from Carrot, then someone else, though it would be hard to get over him.

She gasped as she felt two arms wrap around her from behind…strangely familiar arms…the voice left no room for doubt. "Hey, Beautiful. What's a girl like you doing here all alone? You look like you could use some lovin'."

Just like that, her emotionless demeanor began to crumble. "Oh Da- Carrot…"

He nuzzled her hair above her left ear. "You can say it. You can still call me 'Darling'. I won't mind. Not from you."

The feeling of him so close to her, after more than a week of separation was a barrage on her senses. She faltered, "What…what about Tira?"

He continued to nuzzle with a smile. "What about her? She's your sister, and she's worried about you. We both care a lot about you, you know."

She knew, but what was the use of admitting it? There was nothing they could do. Carrot's deep, soft murmur reached her ears, the request surprising her. "What do you want? Tell me what it is that you yearn for so much."

Chocolate melted into his arms there, and Carrot supported her easily. A brief silence passed before she whispered back, "I want…to feel loved…and…wanted."

Carrot loosened his hold and turned her around before squeezing Chocolate a little tighter. His cheek rested on the top of Chocolate's head as he spoke. "Chocolate…How do you think _I_ feel? I'll always love you, no matter what. When you're sad, I'm depressed and I don't know what to do anymore. When you're like this, completely lifeless almost, I feel like a huge chunk of my heart has been taken away. I can't live properly without you. I may not act like I care a whole lot, but I do. I really do. You and Tira hold my heart together."

Chocolate's heart jolted at the sound of her sister's name. After another long pause, she quietly asked, "Who's more important to you? Honestly."

"Honestly? You're both equally important to me, and though I love you a whole lot, Tira's sacrifice…well…It pushed me over the edge of choice, you know?"

She slowly nodded. Carrot leaned back a little and saw Chocolate's distant look. With an inward sigh, and a playful grin, Carrot literally swept Chocolate off her feet, taking her back inside the room. The sudden upheaval of gravity surprised her into a state of momentary awareness.

Instinctively, she wrapped her arms around his neck and asked, bewildered, "Darling, what are you-"

Carrot stopped her with a deep kiss. He used her surprise to gain entrance to her mouth, and playfully explored it. Chocolate found herself eagerly returning the favor, and failed to notice that Carrot had carried her over to the bed, and was sitting on it, still holding her. When they broke apart for air, Chocolate's cheeks were flushed with excitement. Carrot smiled at her; her previous lovesickness returning slowly but surely. He had decided earlier that a happy, lovesick Chocolate was much better than a mournful, soulless Chocolate. Now that he indefinitely had no reason to chase after other girls…he could concentrate more on the Misu sisters. Right now, though, Chocolate needed him more.

Slowly, a wishfully reluctant look became apparent in Chocolate's eyes. Carrot asked her what was wrong, and she answered somewhat sullenly. "I…I can't…you can't…you're marrying my sister…I-"

Carrot gave her a small, reassuring kiss. "Don't worry about Tira. I'm all yours for the night, and anytime you ever need more reassurance…"

Chocolate looked up into his eyes and instantly knew that he really meant it. She held out a pinky. "Promise?"

Carrot was glad that she had recovered enough to act like this. He took her pinky with his own. "Promise."

She smiled back in response, and leaned her head on his shoulder. Slowly, Carrot's free hand wandered, and started to slip off her jacket, startling her. Looking up at him, she murmured, "What are you-"

Again, Carrot shushed her with a kiss and soothing words, continuing to take off her jacket. "I'll seal the deal by making tonight a night you won't forget. Relax, and let me show you just how much you mean to me." With that, the last of Chocolate's resolve melted, and she did just that. Underneath the covers, Carrot reassured her three mind-blowing times before she finally started to drift off, ultimately appeased. Facing each other, they cuddled, as the last of the moonlight's brilliance faded behind the mountains.

In the wee hours of the morning, Carrot awoke. Feeling a pressure on his left arm, he opened his eyes, and saw that Chocolate was still sleeping, a peacefully happy smile on her face. Not bothering to knock, someone slowly turned the doorknob and entered silently. Tira poked her head in, and Carrot smiled. With his free hand he waved her over, and gestured for her to lie down in the empty space on his backside. She mouthed, "Did it work?" Carrot nodded the affirmative, and Tira tiptoed around the bed, slipping under the covers. His arm was already there, and he used it to wrap around Tira's waist. He gave her a small kiss midst the abundance of her hair, as to not awaken Chocolate, at least not yet.

Carrot sighed with happiness. On one side of him, was his fiancée, and on the other side was his sister-in-law. He loved them both. Although he had always been more inclined to love Tira, last night had brought up an interesting proposition in his head. A lecherous grin passed through his expression before he leaned and quietly whispered it in Tira's ear. If last night's plans had surprised her, this one took the cake. She seemed unsure at first, but with a few more encouraging words from Carrot, and a glance at how happy her sister was, she agreed. Now it was all up to Chocolate to decide.

With another lewd look, his hands traveled up, and each grasped onto a voluptuous breast. Both girls instinctively squealed, and Chocolate awoke. It took a moment for her to register the scene in front of her. Carrot next to her. . . naked … herself … naked … and her younger sister on Carrot's other side. Instead of feeling jealous, she felt embarrassed. Sensing what she was about to say, Tira smiled with a wink. "Don't worry about it, sis. I already knew."

That startled her. She already knew? Then… Carrot… Again, sensing Chocolate's thoughts, Tira added, "Oh, I didn't tell him to; it was completely his idea. I simply agreed to let him, because I knew he could get you out of the slump you were in. So, did it work?"

Instinctive defiance told her to say 'no', that she would still be lonely afterwards, but she found herself slowly nodding. Carrot smiled at this, and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "That's good. Chocolate, Tira and I were just discussing it and well, how would you like to come live with us?"

This time, instinct won. "What? Wouldn't I be a nuisance? I mean…newlyweds usually…well, I-"

Carrot seemed to have made a habit of interrupting Chocolate when she protested. "Of course not. We want you to be in the thick of it. Tira feels the same way I do. We want you near us, at least, until you find someone who loves you more than both of us combined. So what do you say?"

Chocolate's mind whirled. Were they really asking what she thought they were asking? "Wouldn't that be like…a threesome?"

Carrot laughed and nuzzled her. "Sure, you can call it that. Do you want to?"

She smiled, apparently appeased. "I…I'd love to."

The to-be-married couple looked at each other and grinned. They mentally agreed that this would be one _fantastic_ marriage.

Fin


End file.
